Ruinen von Zul'jan
Die Ruinen von Zul'jan liegen im Süden von Nazmir, zwischen den Flussmarschen und dem Urzeitsumpf. Hier gibt es einen Außenposten von Talanji's Expedition mit Flugpunkt für die Horde. Das Abenteuer Talanjis Expedition war nach Nazmir gekommen, um die Bluttrolle davon abzuhalten, Zuldazar zu zerstören. Das war der Anfang ihres Feldzugs, um sie auszulöschen. Diese Monster wollten das Königreich der Zandalari zerstören - Talanjis Königreich - und sein Volk vernichten, also würden die Zandalari sie zuerst vernichten. König Rastakhan glaubte, dass die Bedrohung durch die Bluttrolle von selbst verschwand, so wie früher auch. Aber heute war alles anders. Von ihrem Ausgangspunkt in den Flussmarschen gingen Rokhan und die anderen nach Norden und schlugen dort in den Ruinen von Zul'jan ein Lager auf, um sich dann dem Kampf anzuschließen. Unterdessen ging Prinzessin Talanji mit den Champions der Horde voraus und suchte nach Hinweisen auf Bluttrolle. Quest 110: In die Finsternis Eine Zeit der Offenbarung Von der Blutfeuerschlucht und dem Herz der Dunkelheit aus wurden Prinzessin Talanji und die Champions von einer Horde Bluttrolle unter dem Kommando der Großen Mutta Ateena bis an den Rand des Sumpfes gejagt. Von dort aus konnten sie sich in die Ruinen von Zul'jan retten, wo sie bereits von Rokhan und den anderen erwartet wurden. Dieser war entsetzt, als Talanji von ihren Sichtungen berichtete. Quest 110: Eine Zeit der Offenbarung * Rokhan sagt: Die ham WAS?! Ihr habt gesagt, das is' nur 'n Häufchen Sumpfbewohner! * Prinzessin Talanji sagt: Ich glaub, dieser G'huun gibt ihn' Macht... mehr als wir bewältig'n könn'. Wir brauch'n 'ne neue Strategie. * Rokhan sagt: Das klingt ja, als habt Ihr schon 'nen Plan, Prinzessin. Die Hilfe der Loa Dank dieses G'huun waren die Bluttrolle stärker als je zuvor, und nun jetzt ermächtigten sie mit Taloc auch noch ein riesiges Konstrukt. Prinzessin Talanji brauchte einen Plan, wie sie und ihre Streiter das Konstrukt, G'huun und die Bluttrolle vernichten konnten. Das würde ganz und gar nicht einfach. Aber sie hatte bereits eine Idee. So beriet sie sich mit den Champions und Rokhan über ihre nächsten Schritte und was sie tun konnten, um die Bluttrolle zu bekämpften. * Prinzessin Talanji sagt: Wir sin' nich' mächtig genug, um die Bluttrolle aufzuhalt'n. Uns bleibt nur eine Option: die Loa in Nazmir. * Rokhan sagt: Die Loa? Die sin' uralte, mächtige Geschöpfe, Prinzessin. Woher wollt Ihr wissen, ob die überhaupt hier sin'? * Prinzessin Talanji sagt: Nazmir is'n verfluchter Ort... doch halt'n sich dort Loa auf. Zurück... Ich find raus, wer von den' hier is'. (Talanji beginnt einen Zauber zu wirken) * Prinzessin Talanji sagt: Da! Torga, der Schildkröt'nloa. Er is' gutherzig un' weise. Ich weiß, er wird uns helf'n. Seh'n wir, wer noch da is'... * Prinzessin Talanji sagt: Der Froschloa, Krag'wa... er is' in Nazmir! Er is'n starker Loa, der sich das mit den Bluttrollen sicher nich' gefall'n lässt. * Prinzessin Talanji sagt: Ah, Hir'eek, der Fledermausloa... er muss irgendwo in Nazmir sein. Er is' schlau un' weiß bestimmt, wie wir die aufhalt'n. * Prinzessin Talanji sagt: Bwonsamdi... der Loa des Todes. 'n mächtiger Loa, aber auch geriss'n un' gefährlich... für ihn is' alles 'n Geschäft. Ich spür seine Macht... er's in der Nähe. Näher als die andren Loa. * Rokhan sagt: Wir lass'n uns also mit'm Todesloa ein, mit'm Schildkröt'nloa, mit'm Fledermausloa und mit'm Froschloa... damit wir die Bluttrolle aufhalt'n. * Prinzessin Talanji sagt: Das is' der einzige Weg, um mein Volk zu rett'n, Rokhan. Ich würd alles aufgeb'n für ihre Sicherheit. Helft Ihr mir? * Rokhan sagt: Ich mach mit, Prinzessin. Bis zum bitt'ren Ende. * Rokhan sagt: Ihr habt die Prinzessin gehört. Wir ham ein Ziel: Bluttrolle schwächen und uns bei den Loa einschleim'. Talanjis Expedition musste ihre Position stärken, denn sie war alles, was noch zwischen ihrer Heimat und dem sicheren Untergang stand. Die Hilfe der Loa war dabei vielleicht ihre einzige Chance, um die Bluttrolle aufzuhalten. Quest 110: Die Hilfe der Loa Der Schatten des Todes Prinzessin Talanji und ihre Mitstreiter wussten also, dass es in Nazmir vier Loa gab, aber sie wussten nur, wo einer war: Bwonsamdi. So unwohl ihr dabei auch war, sie war zu allem bereit, um die Bluttrolle aufzuhalten, selbst wenn es bedeutete, dass sie sich mit dem Loa des Todes einlassen mussten. Vor langer Zeit hatte Bwonsamdi in Nazmir einen Tempel, und Talanjis Hellsicht hatte offenbart, dass es im Norden ein paar Orte mit einer magischen Präsenz gab. Dort sollten die Champions nach Hinweisen zum Aufenthaltsort des Loa suchen. Ohne Bwonsamdis Hilfe würde Zuldazar fallen! Auf ihrer Suche trafen diese schließlich auf Hanzabu bei der... Terrasse des Kummers. Quest 110: Der Schatten des Todes * Rokhan sagt: Geht da raus in den Sumpf und helft der Prinzessin und dem Champion, so gut Ihr könnt, Bluttrolle zu bekämpfen. * Schattenjägerin Narez sagt: Ich zieh los und such Krag'wa... Ich wusste, er is nich' nur 'ne Legende. * Kal'dran sagt: Versucht einfach, mit mir mitzuhalt'n. Ich bin einer der stärkst'n Zandalari, den Ihr find'n könnt. * Schattenjäger Da'jul sagt: Kal'dran, Ihr kommt mit mir. Jetzt werd'n wir ein paar Bluttrolle töt'n. * Hexendoktor Kejabu sagt: Geh'n wir, Jo'chunga. Ich hab 'ne Idee, wie wir Hir'eek find'n könn'... * Wache Satao sagt: Ausrück'n! Wir werd'n den Leuten zeig'n, dass es in den Sümpfen nix gibt, was sie fürcht'n müsst'n. Unten am Fluss Vom Trübsumpf aus waren Prinzessin Talanji, der Goblintrupp und die Champions auf dem Klingenschlundfluss hinabgesegelt, um den A.M.O.D. sicher durch den Dschungel zurück nach Zul'jan zu befördern. Soweit war der Plan gut verlaufen. Nun kamen sie zum schwierigen Teil... Quest 110: Unten am Fluss * Prinzessin Talanji sagt: Rokhan! Geht's Euch gut? Sieht aus, als hätt hier'n Kampf stattgefund'n. * Rokhan sagt: Jo, die Bluttrolle ham sich mit den Wachen gehau'n, als wir ankam'. Ham nich' erwartet, dass wir ihnen in den Rück'n fall'n. Sammeln der Krieger Dank der Champions und der Horde hatte Prinzessin Talanji so viel erfahren und war so weit gekommen, aber das war alles wertlos, wenn die Bluttrolle die Zandalari hier besiegten. Jedes Mitglied von Talanjis Expedition hatte alles gegeben, seit sie in diesen verfluchten Sumpf vorgedrungen waren. Es blieb nicht mal Zeit zum Schlafen oder zum Essen. Sie hatten hier die stärksten und besten Soldaten, die man sich nur vorstellen konnte, aber auch die hatten ihre Grenzen. Talanji wollte sie daran erinnern, wofür sie kämpften. * Prinzessin Talanji sagt: Zuerst müss'n wir meine Trupp'n versammeln. Ah! Champion, der Gong da drüb'n sollte helf'n. So schlugen die Champions den uralten Gong von Zul'jan und lauschten Talanjis Ansprache. thumb|250px|Die Krieger lauschen Talanjis Ansprache * Prinzessin Talanji sagt: Soldat'n, Freunde, wir ham viel durchgemacht, aber ein Ende von unserm Kampf is' in Sicht. Unsre Feinde woll'n alles, was uns lieb un' teuer is', vernicht'n. Wir dürf'n das nich' zulassen. Zandalars Zukunft hängt von unsren Taten am heutigen Tag ab. * Prinzessin Talanji sagt: Wir werden den Bluttrollen den Garaus mach'n. Wir werden sicherstell'n, dass ihr Monster niemals geg'n uns eingesetzt wird! Mit den Loa an unsrer Seite un' Mut in unsern Herzen werden wir siegreich sein! Nun waren sie bereit und der Angriff auf die Bluttrolle konnte losgehen. Quest 110: Sammeln der Krieger Die Schlacht um die Blutfeuerschlucht Prinzessin Talanji und ihre Krieger waren bereit, zurückzuschlagen und die Bedrohung durch die Bluttrolle ein für alle Mal zu beenden. So reisten sie zurück zur → Blutfeuerschlucht und dieses Mal waren es die Bluttrolle, die davonliefen. Talanji schickte sich an, die Blutfeuerschlucht zurückzuerobern und ihren Feinden zu zeigen, dass die Zandalari eine Macht waren, mit der zu rechnen war! Quest 110: Die Schlacht um die Blutfeuerschlucht NSCs * 24px Bestienmeisterin Veayeka - Stallmeisterin. * 24px Chukay - Gemischtwaren. * 24px Der verrückte Vaza - Gastwirt mit verrücktem Tagebuch. * 24px Hexendoktor Kejabu - Sucht den Fledermausloa Hir'eek. * 24px Jo'chunga - Begleitet Hexendoktor Kejabu auf der Suche nach Hir'eek. * 24px Kal'dran - Talanjis Gefolgsmann. * 24px Prinzessin Talanji * 24px Rokhan * 24px Rovash der Einäugige - Schmiedekunstbedarf. Verspricht demjenigen eine Belohnung, dem es gelingt, Tojek das Eisenhorn zu töten. * 24px Schattenjäger Da'jul * 24px Schattenjägerin Narez - Sucht nach dem Froschloa Krag'wa. * 24px Sur'jan - Zandalarischamane. Sucht Hilfe bei der Jagd auf Urok, den Schrecken des Sumpflands. * 24px Versorgerin Lija - Abgesandte von Talanjis Expedition. * 24px Wache Satao Verwandte Themen Quellen Kategorie:Nazmir